This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The present disclosure relates generally to wellbore operations and equipment and more specifically to actuation devices for downhole tools (e.g., subsurface tools, wellbore tools) and methods of operation.
Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are produced from subterranean geologic formations, referred to as reservoirs, by drilling wells that penetrate the hydrocarbon-bearing formations. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed in order to control and enhance the efficiency of producing fluids from the reservoir and/or injecting fluid into the reservoir and/or other geological formations penetrated by the wellbore. In some wells, for example, valves are actuated between open and closed states to compensate or balance fluid flow across multiple zones in the wellbore. In other wells, an isolation valve may be actuated to a closed position to shut in or suspend a well for a period of time and then opened when desired. Often a well will include a subsurface valve to prevent or limit the flow of fluids in an undesired direction.